Stage Seven: Aint it Perfect?
by Flower in the Bloom
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are finally together again. They meet old friends and wedding bells are in their future. For the last Merthur Party 2013 prompt, Day 7, Prompt 7 "The Golden Age." I would like to dedicate this to my wonderful Red Team, you guys made this party amazing and thank you so much for the support.


_Stage Seven: Aint it Perfect?_

Ten years, it had been ten years since Arthur's return, and it had been the happiest ten years of Merlin's life, just as much as Arthur's.

They had moved from place to place for the first year back together, until they finally settled somewhere where their past met the present. They had found those from their past life.

They didn't remember, but Merlin and Arthur did, which gave them a chance to get to know them again, as they would like to. No labels, just friends.

They had first run into Gwaine. Merlin and Arthur had been on one of their weekly dates, this time they had decided to go to a bar, have a few drinks, maybe dance, then head home for some much deserved sleep.

Now, it wasn't much of a surprise to find Gwaine in a bar, where else would he have been? But Merlin and Arthur still hadn't been expecting it, not at all.

They had found a seat at a table in one of the corners of the bars, Merlin and Arthur both ordered bears and they sat and chatted as they always did when they went on their small dates, a few kisses were exchanged as well.

Gwaine made himself known sometime in the middle of their date, when some of the more rowdy customers started to arrive, who always chose the middle of the bar to cause a ruckus, which is why Merlin and Arthur chose a place in the corner.

Gwaine was being usual Gwaine, acting loudly, hitting on girls, drinking drink after drink. Merlin and Arthur didn't notice him until after the fight began, and after they almost were struck by a few bear cans.

As the bear bottle struck just a few inches above Merlin's head, Arthur let out a yell, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

No one paid them any mind, the fight was too intense to notice a simple bear bottle almost hitting someone on the head, no, there were much more important and interesting things happening.

Merlin and Arthur watched in awe as the bar fight intensified, there was blood now. A few pricks here and there but blood nonetheless. Unexpectedly someone was thrown toward their table, a good looking man with hair that almost reached his shoulders. The man tried to pick himself up off the floor, but he was too drunk and the fight had worn him down more than he would have liked to.

Merlin kneeled down before the man who was hiccuping and groaning at the same time, Merlin looked upon the man pityingly. "We should help him. Come on, help me lift him up, we need to get him out of here."

Merlin wrapped his arms under the man's own arms, Arthur hesitated but helped with the legs. No one noticed as they carried a drunk hurt man out of the bar.

"Should we really do this? Won't he freak out when he comes to?" Arthur asked skeptically. Merlin gave him a look that said it all 'Don't be a prat, of course we're going to help him.' That look was answer enough for Arthur. They both brought the man to their car, and inserted him in the back seat, Merlin making sure he was secure as Arthur started the engine. Once the man was secure Merlin got into the passenger seat and they drove away.

-break-

The next morning the man awoke groggily. Merlin and Arthur had laid him on the couch since their flat was small and didn't have a guest bedroom.

As the stranger awoke, Merlin was walking into the living room with a warm bowl of oatmeal for when the man awoke, when Merlin noticed the man move and make a move to open his eyes, Merlin froze.

Merlin called out quietly to Arthur who was in the kitchen, "Arthur," Merlin said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Arthur came towards the threshold of the door Merlin was currently standing in, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion then understanding, Merlin didn't have to explain.

Arthur approached the man carefully, making sure to be standing a few paces away from him when he woke up.

The man's eyes opened and he looked around at his surroundings, confusion written all over his face. When he realized that he wasn't in his own home panic seemed to rise in his eyes, and then he saw Arthur, "Where am I?" he asked harshly.

Arthur smirked, and then he raised his arm up and waved Merlin over, and he put his arm around Merlin's shoulders, "You are in our flat. We saved you from a bar brawl. We thought we should make sure that you were okay. Well Merlin thought that more than I did, but anyway. May we ask what your name is?"

Soon, recognition was written all over his face as he remembered last night, and he vaguely remembered these two faces before he had blacked out, the man nodded, "Thank you. My name is Gwaine."

Arthur and Merlin's face changed slightly, but they didn't say anything, Merlin spoke up, "Nice to meet you Gwaine, I'm Merlin," he then gestured towards Arthur, "and this is Arthur. Welcome to our home."

Gwaine grinned and nodded, "Nice to meet you. Thank you for having me."

-break-

They had met Gwen in a coffee shop, she was an employee there. One of the best there. You could see on Gwen's face that she loved her job, and just loved being around coffee, loved making it, and loved meeting all the different type of people you meet on the job.

Merlin had been running late that day, and needed his daily cup of coffee, but he wouldn't be able to make it to the regular shop he went to, and there just happened to be one near his flat. He really didn't have any idea why he hadn't noticed it before.

As he stepped in, the smell of fresh ground coffee reached his nose and he smiled to himself. Thankfully the shop didn't seem very busy, he went right up to the counter to order, remembering he was in a hurry.

The young individual that took his order was beautiful. She had deep brown skin, her hair was curly and brown that looked almost like smooth chocolate. Merlin could tell that her personality was very different and that she truly enjoyed her job. Soon he found himself talking to her, she just seemed so easy to talk to. Merlin talked about Arthur, about his small job at the Newspaper company, about the flat he shared with his boyfriend, and the young man, Gwaine, he had saved from a bar fight.

Soon Merlin forgot what he was late for. He found himself talking to Gwen for two hours, who had been allowed to take an extra long break. When Merlin realized how late he was for work, he didn't seem to care because he was sure he had just made a new friend. A long lasting one was Merlin's biggest hope.

Most importantly, he had found Gwen.

-break-

Merlin met the rest of the knights all in a pack, all together, like the old days.

Percival, Leon, Lancelot and Elyan were all collected outside a library, all talking amongst themselves, sitting on the grass, books and notes and pens all laid out; they were college students.

Merlin just happened to be outside the library taking some standard photos for the Newspaper, and he hadn't noticed the Knights, or the pack of bullies that were making their way towards Merlin, evil smirks on their faces.

Merlin didn't see the Bullies until his camera was ripped out of his hands and he was pushed down to the floor; hard.

The Bullied started to laugh, "Wow, what a nice camera. Where'd you get it, _nerd_." The pack of idiots laughed, but Merlin rolled his eyes.

Merlin tried to pick himself up off the floor but one of the Bullies pushed him down back on the ground and held him down. "Not so fast, you've got some money on you I'm sure. So we'll juts take that and this camera and take our leave." the biggest, and Merlin assumed leader, of the group said with a huge smirk on his face, Merlin glared.

The Big one seemed to get impatient quickly and started to growl, "If you don't hurry twerp I'll just bash you into a pulp right here, right now."

He was interrupted by a voice that came up behind him, "No you won't, step away from him and hand back the camera and no one gets hurt."

The group of knights had noticed what had been happening and had come over to stop the Bullies from causing anymore harm. The tallest and oldest of the group, with curly golden hair was the one who had spoken. The biggest and burliest of the knights group walked over to where Merlin was being held to the ground and he moved the Bullies around and helped Merlin up off the ground. Merlin gave the man a smile.

The third, the one with the darkest skin stood next to the leader menacingly. And the last of the group, the one with shortened black hair, curly towards the bottom, stood at the ready.

The Bullies just growled, "Whatever, come on dudes, it aint worth it," the leader threw the camera at Merlin, who thankfully caught it, and the Bullies walked away grumbling to themselves.

As they walked away, the Knights walked towards Merlin, the leader asked, "Are you all right? What's your name?"

The other two collected next to the leader as Merlin answered, "Ya, I'm fine. Thank you, my names Merlin." He finished, reaching out his arm in an indication for a handshake, they all shook his hand.

"Now, may I ask, what are your names?" Merlin said brightly.

"I'm Leon," the leader of the group began.

"Percival," the one who had helped him up off the floor responded.

"Elyan," the darkest of the pack replied.

"Lancelot," the last and quietist of the group replied.

Merlin smiled wider, he had found them, he had found them, "Good to meet you."

It was good indeed.

-break-

After meeting up with all his old friends, Merlin's spirit brightened, brightening Arthur's as well. So much, that the day Merlin had waited for so long finally arrived.

-break-

It started like any other day. Merlin awoke early, made the breakfast, chatted over messages with Gwen about the going-ons of the day, and Arthur woke up late like every other day.

By the time Arthur came into the kitchen, Merlin was done cooking, eating and he was ready to leave for work. Arthur smiled up at Merlin as he walked into the kitchen, Arthur walked over to him and laid a kiss on Merlin's cheek, "Morning beautiful." Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear.

Merlin smiled, and he kissed Arthur on the mouth tenderly, "I have to leave for work, but don't forget to eat and there's a list of chores for you on the counter."

Arthur nodded and Merlin headed for the door, "See you later today." Merlin smiled as he stepped out of the door, closing it behind him.

Arthur waited until he couldn't hear Merlin's footsteps, then he reached into his pocket and took out the velvet box that had been sitting there for so long. Arthur opened the box and looked, for what felt like the hundredth time, at the gold ring band that sat in the middle of the white material. Today was the day, and Arthur was nervous and excited all at the same time.

Arthur decided to do it in the coffee shop that Gwen worked at and that Merlin loved so much. When Merlin came back Arthur would persuade him to come down to the coffee shop with him, which he was sure Merlin would agree to. Then they would chat, drink some coffee, maybe talk to Gwen as well, then Arthur would pop the question, hopefully Merlin would say yes and they would have a happily ever after.

Arthur sighed, it sounded so easy but it wasn't, it was nerve wrecking.

Arthur did as Merlin had asked him to do, he ate and he did the chores he had left for him, which were the same just like any other day.

Clean, sweep, wash the dishes, vacuum, do a bit of cooking though not so much that he'll burn the house down. By the time Arthur finished it was two pm and Merlin wouldn't be returning for another two hours, so he decided to go down to the coffee shop and talk to Gwen to calm his nerves.

When Arthur got to the coffee shop Gwen saw him and nodded. Gwen went up to her boss, said something to him and he nodded, glancing up at Arthur.

Gwen came up to Arthur with two mugs of hot coffee and set them down on the table they now occupied.

"So, are you ready for today?" Gwen asked, blowing into her coffee to cool it down.

Arthur sighed, "Ya, I think so. Nervous, but ready."

Gwen nodded, "Good."

The rest of the two hours they just talked and got all caught up about what had happened over the past week and how work had been for Gwen. Before they knew it, it was time for Arthur to start heading back to the flat to great Merlin.

Before he left Gwen laid her hand on top of Arthur's, "Good luck," she smiled.

Arthur nodded in thanks then picked up his coat, walking out the door back to the flat.

Arthur reached their flat and he set his keys on the table next to the door, and set his coat in the closet.

As Arthur sat on the couch and switched on the TV, Merlin walked in, sighing. Arthur smiled, standing, walking over and kissing him on the lips. Merlin smiled, and he relaxed.

"So, Merlin, do you want to go to the coffee shop? Maybe grab some coffee, sit and talk," Arthur said.

Merlin smiled, "You know I always want to go to the coffee shop."

Merlin grabbed his coat and his keys, Arthur doing the same. They walked slowly towards the coffee shop, laughing and joking all the way there.

When they arrived at the coffee shop, they quickly ordered their drinks then went and sat down at their regular table.

They talked for a long while, about anything. Merlin's work, Arthur's new hobbies, and when the future came up, Arthur thought that this was the perfect time to do it. It was now or never.

"Merlin," Arthur stated lovingly, causing Merlin to give Arthur his undivided attention, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you for so long. And I think I'm ready for it, and I think you are too. So, let me do this before I chicken out."

Arthur got up out of his seat, and got down on one knee, taking out the velvet box from his pocket. As Arthur did this, all movement in the shop seemed to stop, all eyes on Merlin and Arthur.

"Merlin Emrys," Merlin's breath hitched, Arthur continued, a brighter smile on his face, "I have loved you longer than you will ever know. I have watched how you have grown, how you have changed. I have watched your hardship, and a lot of the time I wasn't there to help you. I just hope you realize that I loved you, have always loved you, even if I wasn't there. You are the most special thing in my life. You keep me going, breathing, without you I wouldn't be here today. You are the one who has kept my spirit up, you are the love I have always wanted. I don't deserve you, but we're still here. Thank you for being my love Merlin. Now, Merlin Emrys, would you do me the pleasure of being my husband?" Arthur finished, and he watched Merlin's eyes for any reaction, any sign of how he was going to react.

Everyone in the shop continued to watch, waiting for Merlin's answer.

What felt like forever to Arthur was really a few seconds, but Merlin finally answered.

"Of course Arthur. I could never imagine my life spent with anyone else but you," Merlin finished with a wide grin. Arthur smiled and took out the band and inserted it onto Merlin's finger. Arthur stood up from one knee and leaned in to kiss Merlin. In that moment everyone in the shop clapped and cheered, then they all went back to what they were doing, still whispering happily about what had just occurred.

Merlin and Arthur broke away from their kiss, smiles not leaving their faces. Gwen came up behind them, "Congratulations."

Merlin smiled at her. Life sure was wonderful.

-break-

It was a year and a half later and it was the day of Merlin and Arthur's wedding. It was almost time.

Merlin was just putting the finishing touches on his suit. Gwen was helping him.

"Calm down, let me do it," Gwen said as Merlin struggled to fix his bow-tie, he sighed and let Gwen fix it for him. When she finished she patted it down a little then nodded, "Okay, you ready?"

Merlin took a deep breath and nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Gwen smiled, and nodded, grabbing his arm lightly and leading him out of the room.

As Merlin was led down the hall towards the ceremony room, where he would be joined with his love, he felt like panicking, but he calmed himself before he could.

Gwen and Merlin reached the double doors that would soon open to invite them in. Merlin took a deep breath.

"You'll do great," Gwen whispered lovingly, reassuring Merlin and giving him a new sense of strength.

As the doors opened Merlin walked in, being greeted by friends. Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot and Elyan were all there, and Gwen was leading him down the aisle, as they reached the steps Merlin almost felt like his knees would give in because of how good Arthur looked.

His dark black suit helped make his features and physic more prominent. His hair was combed back neatly yet it was messy all at the same time. Merlin wore a similar suit, but his wore a white rose, while Arthur's wore a red rose.

When Merlin reached the front the ceremony began.

It felt like the ceremony went on forever, and finally the moment he had been waiting for for so long was finally there.

"Do you, Merlin Emrys take Arthur Pendragon as your husband?" the priest asked Merlin.

"I do," Merlin responded, looking into Arthur's eyes.

"And do you, Arthur Pendragon, take Merlin Emrys as your husband?" the priest asked Arthur with a smile.

"Hell ya I do," Arthur replied, staring into Merlin's eyes as well.

"You may kiss your husband," the priest said joyfully.

Without hesitation Merlin and Arthur brought their lips together, and it was met with clapping from everyone in the room, even the priest.

The kiss was just as loving as all the rest, yet so different. It held a new kind of love that Merlin and Arthur had never shared before. It was beautiful.

When they finally broke a part they couldn't stop smiling, they were married, they had become what they wanted to be for so long. A true married couple.

They headed out of the chapel, followed by the rest of those who had attended. The most prominent of the guests had been Gwaine, who had wolf whistled as they kissed.

Their car was waiting for them outside. They had decided to drive themselves to their wedding reception, they didn't need to hire anyone. Everyone cheered them off as Merlin and Arthur got into the car.

As they drove off Arthur lay one more kiss on Merlin's lips, leaving everyone to smile brighter than before.

Life had just become so much sweeter.

The waiting had been worth it, Merlin realized, it had all been worth it in the end.

He was with the one he loved and that was all that really mattered, because love was all they really needed to survive.

_Note: Well, that's the last of the prompts and stages for Merthur Party 2013. There might be a bonus prompt, which I might be writing, if you would like me to write the bonus, let me know. I'll probably end up writing it though._

_And I have also been thinking of a multi- chapter fic since this has really gotten me back into writing fanfiction, so look out for that if you're interested. _

_Well, thanks for reading through all this, hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and have a wonderful day._


End file.
